A Fruits Basket Tale
by seaapple
Summary: A bunch of different adventure-type stuff happens with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. This takes place during their highschool days. Uh, the story is better than it sounds in my summary, so please read and review! I'm rating it T just to be safe. Um, suggestions and ideas are welcomed, so if you have a suggestion for this story, please share in reviews and PMs!
1. The Realization

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter One**

**(This Story Takes Place In Their Highschool Days)**

**Also, I am not yet permitted to use bad language,**

**So, I'll be using milder language for Kyo...**

**But if it matters to you that much, pretend he's saying it.**

**And I do not, under any circumstances own Fruits Basket. This is my first fan fiction and I ask you to leave reviews (good or bad, maybe even a suggestion or two). Thanks, please enjoy!**

Yuki woke the next day hearing Kyo's foolish yelling. He must have been yelling at Shigure's antics.

"Stupid cat..." Yuki said with a yawn as he got out of bed.

It was the weekend, so they didn't have to worry about school. Thank goodness. After Yuki got dressed, he headed down the stairs expecting Kyo to still be shouting.

"Good morning Miss Honda, Shigure, Kyo. What's for breakfast, Miss Honda?"

Yuki said in his sweet calming voice.

"Um, well, I made some riceballs." She replied in a timid voice.

"Shut up, ya dang rat! I'm in a bad mood and you don't make me any happier!" Kyo shouted unexpectedly.

"Now now, Kyo, no need to shout." Shigure blurted.

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!" Kyo screamed in his face.

Yuki really had no wish to know what had gone on previously that morning. He stepped outside in the warm spring air. Tohru followed him outside as she always seemed to do.

"Hello again Yuki. I'm sorry you had to wake up to arguing." Tohru said timidly.

"Please, Miss Honda, don't apologize. It wasn't you, it was that stupid cat," Yuki replied "I'm going out to the Secret Base. Would you like to come?"

"Oh! Of course, Yuki!" Tohru said excitedly, "Let me just finish cleaning."

"I'm sure Kyo would be more than happy to take that job off your hands..." Yuki said with a slight grin and a small chuckle.

"Um..." Tohru hesitated, and with that Yuki took her hand in his and they set off to the garden.

XOXOXO

After minutes of Kyo and Shigure's bickering, Kyo looked up, "Why's the kitchen still dirty?"

"Oh, Kyyyoooo! I believe Yuki and Tohru left you the job of cleaning!" Shigure happily said.

"What the heck?" Kyo sounded shocked, "That's Tohru's job!"

"Oh my, Kyo. You do take Tohru for granted... tsk tsk tsk" Shigure sarcastically scolded as he left for his study.

Kyo sulked as he attempted to wipe the counter down. He knew he couldn't complete a cleaning task without Tohru. Actually he couldn't complete a cooking task, his homework, or keeping his temper under control without her. Tohru and her sweet deep blue eyes that he could gaze at forever. Yuki and Tohru returned right then and found Kyo standing at the counter with a rag in his hand and his eyes glazed over staring at the ceiling.

"Oh! Kyo! I'm so sorry! I should be doing that! I'm sorry!" Tohru said sounding panic-stricken.

Kyo snapped back to reality, "Wha- how- Tohru? Uh. oh!" Kyo said aloud as he shook his head and blinked his eyes.

Tohru took the rag from Kyo's hand and started cleaning frantically as if she had a time limit. Kyo automatically left and climbed the ladder to the roof still holding his head in confusion. He liked Tohru. Did she like him? Kyo passed the thought and gazed at the clouds.

XOXOXO

"Oh, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Yes, Yuki?" Tohru answered just as she finished cleaning.

"I've been informed there is a weekend Student Council meeting. I won't be back until later. Is that alright?"

"Of course! Do you need me to do anything for you while you're gone?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Oh no. Miss Honda, that won't be necessary. Thank you though." Yuki replied sweetly. "Thank you again, Miss Honda. I must be going now."

"Goodbye Yuki!" Tohru smiled and waved goodbye.

After Yuki left, Tohru guessed Kyo was on the roof. She climbed the ladder to the roof and found Kyo.

"Kyo? Are you alright?" Tohru gently asked.

"Hm? Oh, Tohru. Yeah, I'm fine," He said. "I'm just thinking..."

"About what?" She asked in that sweet curious voice Kyo loved.

He couldn't tell Tohru he was thinking about her. That would be outrageously embarrassing! So instead he turned his head away from her and pretended to be distracted by something in the distance.

Tohru, then, turned her head upward and watched the fluffy white clouds float by.

**I hoped everyone liked it. Please leave reviews. Again, it's my very first one and i'd like comments and\or suggestions. There was no cliffhanger but i intend there to be in chapter 2. P.S. I'm leaning toward Kyo+Tohru, but anyone who doesn't like this idea, please tell me and I'll change it to someone of your choice. But its first come first served, so be fast! And no, I refuse to do Tohru+Akito!Thanks again, guys! (i dont own Fruits Basket)**

**-seaapple**


	2. The Awakening

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter Two**

**(I do not own Fruits Basket under any circumstances)**

Yuki returned from the Student Council meeting just as Kyo and Tohru were climbing down the ladder.

"Hello you two." Yuki said as he smiled at Tohru and shot a glare at Kyo.

Tohru's eyes met Yuki's and she blushed madly as he grinned at her. Kyo saw this and turned away, irritated. The trio walked into Shigure's house.

"Um, well, I'd better make dinner..." Tohru said quietly.

"Would you like help?" Yuki and Kyo asked together.

"What? Shut up ya dang rat!" Kyo shouted at Yuki after realizing they'd spoken together.

"Stupid cat..." Yuki said in a softer tone than Kyo's.

"Uh... no thank you... uh..." Tohru told them awkwardly.

Kyo started back for the roof, but was stopped abruptly by Tohru, "Kyo? Will you stay? Please."

Kyo looked over his shoulder to see Tohru's lovely blue eyes, but his gaze was interrupted by Shigure's louder-than-needed voice.

"Tohru, my flower, what's for dinner? I'm awfully hungry!" Shigure said as he posed dramatically with the back of his hand to his forehead.

Yuki rolled his lavender eyes at the sight of Shigure's pose.

"Leeks," she replied. She watched Kyo, back still turned, as he stiffened his shoulders and cringed at the word. "And soup for Kyo." She said as she watched Kyo's shoulders ease.

She giggled at the sight of him. His haired was ruffled by the breeze coming from the door that was still open.

"While you're up Kyo, shut the door." Shigure commanded.

Kyo shot him a glare but did as he was told. Then, everyone flocked to the table as Tohru called, "Dinner is ready!"

The next day, everyone had awoken but Kyo. Tohru went upstairs to see if Kyo was asleep. She lightly tapped the door to Kyo's room and asked, "Kyo? Are you awake?"

She heard no response so she quietly entered. She knelt down beside Kyo's bed and gently said, "Kyo, it's time to wake up. It's morning now."

In return, she received a groan. This time she gently shook his shoulder, "Kyo, its morning" she cooed.

Again, in return she received a groan, but this time his hand reached up and touched hers as if to stop her from shaking him. Then she gently slid her hand out from under his and lightly brushed the hair from his eyes. Another attempt went by and still she received groans. Finally, at a last resort, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Leeks."

In a split second, Kyo's eyes shot open. Tohru had succeeded. He sat up quickly and looked around, surprised to see Tohru at his bedside. Then, she smiled her goofy smile at him, another thing about her he loved.

"Uh, Tohru, um, good morning... Uh, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost noon, Kyo." She said with another goofy smile.

"Oh great! I slept in again!" He yelled to himself as he ripped the covers off the bed.

At this, Tohru's face turned bright red, "Kyo...?" she asked.

Kyo looked down. He was only in his underwear. "Oh God! Uh-I-uh..." He wrapped the covers around him as his face turned the color of his hair, "Tohru, would you excuse me?" he asked, very embarrassed.

"Um..." Kyo assumed that was a 'yes' because she left the room.

"Oh God! I'm an idiot!" Kyo said to himself.

After that, Kyo grabbed the towel that lay on his desk. Tohru had set it there the night before. He walked across the hall and to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in. He laid his head on the shower wall and let the water bounce on his neck and roll down his back. _How embarrassing was that? _He thought, _I know it was a brief moment, but it was the look on her face that I'll never forget!_ After his shower, Kyo walked down the steps to be greeted by Shigure's sly grin, "Did someone foget to put their pants on this moning?" he asked mockingly.

"Did someone forget their 'Rs' in their sentences?" Kyo shouted back angrily.

Everyone spent their day a little uneasily because of Kyo. _It's not like she's going to hold it over my head for the rest of my life!_ Kyo told himself, trying to make everything better. He knew he was making a big deal of it, but that look on her face...

The next morning, Kyo and Tohru were getting ready for school. It seemed Tohru had forgotten all about yesterday, so Kyo decided to lighten up. Tohru realized that Yuki wasn't up. Was the incident with Kyo happening all over again? She walked up to Yuki's door and gently tapped it as she did yesterday on Kyo's door. No answer. She carefully walked in to see Yuki was sleeping. She could hear his breathing. It came in sharp shallow breaths. Tohru silently walked over to the bed and bent over Yuki. His forehead was light pink and hot to the touch.

"Yuki?"

**dah dah dah! Slight cliffhanger! by the way- I've decided to just stick with the kyo+tohru thing. Maybe yuki+tohru. Don't know yet. Remember, leave a review (good or bad, maybe suggestions)! Thanks guys! ~seaapple**


	3. The Sickness

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter 3**

**(I do not own any part of Fruits Basket)**

At the sound of Tohru's words, Yuki awoke with a gasp for air. He tried to sit up, but failed and collapsed again. He groaned in pain and...

POOF

There on the pillow lay a small rat, quivering.

"Oh!" At this, Tohru knew something was bad and she ran down stairs to get Shigure.

"Yes, beautiful Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"It's Yuki! I went to wake him up... and- and- now he's a rat!" Tohru cried in fear.

Shigure furrowed his brow.

"Hm... Better call Hatori..."

"No! No! We have to help now!" Tohru cried.

"Calm down, Tohru! It's probably just his asthma acting up. I'm calling Hatori right now."

And with that, Tohru stood in silence staring down at her feet.

Within minutes, Hatori had arrived. He looked very serious. He climbed the stairs straight to Yuki's room. Kyo popped his head out of his room to see what the comotion was. _Hatori's here... that can't be good. I hope that dang rat's okay... _He thought.

Ha'ri went straight to work. He checked Yuki's temperature and his breathing. He looked up at Shigure with a solemn face.

"It looks as if the fever started in the night and the asthma started in his sleep just minutes before Tohru saw him." Hatori said.

"You can find that out even when he's in rat form?" Shigure asked, shocked.

"It's common sense, Shigure. Although, you seem to lack a lot of that..." Hatori said.

Shigure sighed.

"Don't let him out of bed for a while. He needs to break his fever. When he turns human again, make sure he takes the medication from his inhaler." Hatori said in his monotone voice.

"Alright. Thank you." Shigure said as Hatori brushed passed him and left.

The whole time Tohru hadn't said a word until now, "I'll take care of Yuki today. Just make sure Kyo gets to school."

Shigure was a little taken aback, but he sighed and said, "Alright..."

At school, Kyo was confronted by Tohru's friend, Uotani.

"Yo, Orangetop, where's Tohru?" She asked.

"At home, babying Yuki." He replied with a slight growl.

"What, is that _Prince _sick or something?" Uotani sassed back.

"Yeah, Tohru decided to hang back from school and take care of him." Kyo said.

"Hm? Hana, what do you think?" Uotani asked the girl beside her.

"He's telling the truth..." Hanajima said in her silky monotonous voice.

"Oi! Quit readin' me, psychic!" Kyo shouted as he started doing a weird dance that looked as if he were trying to protect himself from Hana.

"Hm, he's crazy. Come on Hana. Let's go. We'll see Tohru tomorrow. See ya later, Orangetop." Uotani said as she disappeared through the door with her psychic friend.

At Shigure's house, Tohru sat beside the small rat. She gently stroked the soft fur atop his head. Suddenly...

POOF

Tohru quickly covered Yuki with a blanket as he transformed back. She, then, placed a cool rag on his head and brushed the hair from his eyes. At her slight movement, Yuki's eyes had flitted open. His violet eyes met her blue eyes as he spoke, "Miss Honda?"

"Hello Yuki. I'm glad you're finally awake!" She said happily.

"Hm? What- what happened, Miss Honda?" he asked gently.

"You came down with a fever and your asthma acted up a little. I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Oh. Yes Miss Honda, I believe I'm well." He sat up, grabbed his inhaler and breathed in the medication. His breathing was slightly better now.

Yuki cleared his throat and said, "Will you excuse me Miss Honda? I'm going to get dressed..."

"Oh! Of course." Tohru said as she left his room.

She walked down stairs to tell Shigure the news, "Shigure, Yuki's awake now!"

"Oh! Well, good! Would you watch over him a little longer, Tohru? Ayame has just called and he says it's an _emergency_."

"Oh! Of course, Shigure!" She replied.

And with that, he left.

Tohru walked back upstairs and knocked on Yuki's door. There was no answer. She quietly entered and saw Yuki asleep again. _ He must have been very tired! _She thought, _Right after he got dressed, he fell back asleep!_

She sat down by him and touched his forehead. _At least his fever went down._ Tohru thought.

She placed the rag back on his head. Then she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Quietly, she stood up and left. After the door closed behind her, a small smile touched Yuki's lips in his sleep.

**Awww! so cute! raise your hand if you like it! please review (good or bad, maybe a suggestion or two)! thanks guys!**

**~seaapple**


	4. The Question

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter 4**

**(I sadly don't own Fruits Basket)**

After the next few days, Yuki became well enough to go to school. As he woke up one morning in the middle of the week, Yuki came across the stack of homework Kyo had brought back for him.

"Ugh..." Yuki sighed.

He groggily walked up stairs to get ready when he bumped into Tohru who was coming down the stairs quickly.

POOF

There before her stood a small rat rubbing his eye.

"Oh! Yuki! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Yuki! I wasn't watching were I was going and I bumped into you! And I came to look for you because you weren't in bed and- and- and I'm so sorry!" Tohru said in her panicky voice.

"Miss Honda! Calm down! I'm fine, you're fine. It's alright!" Yuki said trying to calm her down.

Tohru weakly giggled at the sight of the small rat trying to calm her down.

"Is- is everything alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." She replied.

POOF

"OH!" Tohru screamed as Yuki transformed back.

She did a little panicky dance and covered her eyes as the smoke cleared.

"Uh, sorry Miss Honda..." Yuki said as he hastily got dressed. "I guess we should be getting to school then?"

"No duh, ya dang rat!" said Kyo as he emerged from the stairs.

"Are you trying to start something?" Yuki icily asked.

"Your dang right I am, rat!" Kyo angrily shouted back.

"You know I can _easily_ take you down, Kyo."

"Yeah right! I've been training even harder now, and I know I can beat you!"

Yuki rolled his violet eyes as Kyo threw the first punch. To Yuki, this was child's play. Yuki just slapped Kyo's hand away, kicked his legs out from under him and knelt down beside him, "I. Win. Again." He whispered icily into Kyo's ear.

Yuki, then, got up and held out an arm to escort Tohru out the door.

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyo screamed, "YA DANG RAT!"

"You're so pathetic," Yuki said, his words calm but with an edge. "All you ever do is try to fight me but always lose. Always. Lose. Goodbye Kyo." And Yuki left with Tohru.

Kyo slammed his fist to floor in anger. His eyes stung as he fought back tears._ I hate that dang Yuki. He beats me at everything! I even trained longer than he did! I hate him! _Kyo thought. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried into his sleeve.

Just then, Shigure left his study and entered the kitchen. That's where he saw Kyo balled up on the floor.

"Kyo? Why are not at school? Are you okay?" Shigure asked.

Kyo thought that was the nicest thing he ever heard Shigure say.

"It's nothing..." Kyo mummbled.

"Do you need Hatori? Is it bad?" Shigure asked.

Kyo looked up, tears streaming down his face, and said in a hostile voice, "Don't you DARE bring that dang Hatori back here!"

Shigure looked slightly offended, "Alright, I'll be in the study..."

Kyo arrived at school in the afternoon. He avoided Yuki at all times. Yuki saw Kyo avoid his eyes and stare out the window with a frustrated look as he was telling the class about Student Council. He wandered if he'd actually hurt Kyo's feelings. Kyo didn't act this way around Yuki, he usually had a fiery attitude around him instead of a sulky look on his face. After class, Yuki approached Kyo, "Kyo? I'm sorry for the way I acted... I was frustrated with myself... and I guess I took it out on you." his words were calm and soothing. Kyo had heard Yuki, but he didn't respond.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, I heard ya..." Kyo finally said. "Uh, I'm going to head home..."

"I'm coming too." Yuki muttered.

Side by side, they walked together. Were they finally friends?

"Where's the lovely Tohru?" Shigure asked with a devious grin.

The answers he received were glares from Kyo and Yuki.

"She's at Miss Uotani's house." Yuki said, still glaring at him.

"Hm," Shigure replied.

Upstairs, in his bedroom, Kyo was trying to finish his algebra homework when Yuki knocked on his door.

"Kyo, may I come in?" Yuki asked timidly.

"Yeah... the door's unlocked." Kyo said back.

Yuki entered without making a sound. He sat down on the bed beside Kyo.

"You've been acting different lately, is everything alright?" Yuki asked gently.

"It's nothing..." Kyo said, his voice trailing off.

"No, it's not 'nothing', Kyo. You've acted differently for almost a week now! What's on your mind?"

"It's Tohru, okay?" Kyo blurted, starting to raise his voice.

"What about Tohru?" Yuki pressed on, despite Kyo's rising temper.

Kyo turned his away from Yuki and blushed, "I like Tohru... a lot."

Yuki sat in silence. Then, finally he said sort of sadly, "Why don't you tell her?"

"Because... Be-Because of me! I hate being the cat! She'll never love me because of what I really am! She'll run away... just like everyone else..."

"Kyo, you know Miss Honda is not that way. She is very loving and excepting. Even though she doesn't know your true form, she'll still love you. I know she will..." Yuki said, sounding slightly depressed.

Then, Yuki lightly ruffled his cousin's hair and repeated, "I know she will."

"Touch me again, rat, and I'll murder you." Kyo mumbled.

Yuki chuckled a little, "That's the Kyo I know."

**Is Kyo gonna ask Tohru? Is he is he is he? tell me what you think by reviewing! I except good and bad comments and maybe even a suggestion or two! thanks guys! ;D**

**~seaapple**


	5. The Answer

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter 5**

**(I do not own Fruits Basket)**

It was night when Tohru came home. She took off her shoes and entered the house. Tohru found Kyo and Yuki sitting at the table. Yuki got up and cleared his throat, "Good night, Miss Honda. I'm going to bed." Yuki said. He smiled at Kyo and climbed the stairs.

"Good night, Yuki. Are you going to bed too, Kyo?" Tohru asked politely.

"No... um, Tohru?" Kyo replied

"Yes,"

"...Um... How do I put this...?" Kyo said hesitantly.

"Kyo?"

"Tohru? I... I..."

Tohru giggled and put her goofy smile on. Kyo laughed a little at her giggle.

"Tohru... I... uh... I like you, Tohru." Kyo said as he blushed madly.

"Oh! Kyo... I..." Tohru said as she turned her head away from Kyo and blushed as well.

_That's it! I blew it! She hates me! I ruined it! What's wrong with me! _Kyo thought.

Just then, Tohru turned her head back toward Kyo, "I like you too, Kyo."

His eyes widened at her sudden response.

_She likes me! I was wrong!_

He smiled and leaned toward her and gently kissed her cheek, not getting any closer for fear of the curse. When he leaned away, they both smiled at each other. Tohru couldn't stand it anymore. She hugged Kyo.

POOF

Even as a cat, Tohru still clung to him. She wouldn't let go, she just wouldn't. She could feel him purring. Then she released her grip and held him in her arms.

POOF

"Oh! Kyo!" Tohru quickly covered her eyes.

"You can look now." Kyo said after he'd gotten dressed.

They both laughed a little at what just happened. Kyo sat back down and they both talked for a while before Tohru started nodding off to sleep.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Kyo said, and she sleepily agreed.

Tohru must have been very tired because he half lead her, half carried her up the stairs. He took her to her room, laid her in bed and placed a blanket on top of her. He left her room and went to Yuki's door. He knocked on it and opened it a crack.

"Hm?" Yuki said as he saw Kyo in the doorway.

"Thanks..." Kyo said. He received a small smile from Yuki in return.

The next morning before school, Tohru was making breakfast for everyone. Kyo came downstairs in his uniform, ready for school. Yuki followed behind him.

"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

Tohru giggled, "Good morning, Yuki. Ready for school?"

"Yes," Yuki answered.

Kyo walked behind Tohru as she worked at the sink. He put his arms on her shoulders and kissed her head.

"'Morning." He said.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru replied cheerfully.

As the pair was chatting in the kitchen, Yuki turned to Shigure.

"Hm, seems those two got a little friendly last night." Shigure said to Yuki as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Yes, I believe they are, um, a couple now…"

"Well, it's about time! I've watched those two stealing glances at each other and blushing all over the place at the dinner table." Shigure said loudly causing Kyo's ears to perk up, but just for an instant.

Yuki shot a glare at Shigure, then he turned away and sighed sadly.

"Oh! Yuki, it appears you're jealous of Kyo. I think so!" Shigure said, pleased with himself.

He received no answer. Yuki got up and left for school without another word. Shigure just went back to the paper.

"Here you go, Shigure!" Tohru said happily as handed a cup of tea to him. Then she sat down with Kyo who was sipping his own tea.

"Um, where's Yuki?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I believe he left for school." Shigure answered.

"Oh! Kyo, we should catch up with him!" Tohru told him.

"Um, okay." Kyo said awkwardly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled out the door behind her.

"Goodbye Shigure!" Tohru called back.

"Ah, young love. Ha ha ha ha!" Shigure said to himself, "Ha, it'll never last. Heh."

When Kyo and Tohru got to school, they met Hatsuharu and Momiji before finding Yuki.

"Tohru!" Momiji said excitedly. He went to give Tohru a big hug , but was stopped by Kyo.

"What do ya think you're doin'?" Kyo shouted in Momiji's face, "We're in the middle of the dang hallway! There's people everywhere, you idiot!"

"WWWHHHHAAAA! Kyo's hitting me! WHAAAA!" Momiji yelled.

Kyo received glares from the students nearby. He picked up comments here and there like, "Wow, I can't believe he's related the Prince…" and "Kyo is so mean sometimes…"

Kyo face was twisting up in anger, but Tohru put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he calmed down.

"Hm, seems you two are a little closer." Haru said blandly.

Tohru smiled and looked at Kyo.

"Well… alright then… where's Yuki?" Haru responded.

"We're trying to find him." Tohru said.

"Oh! I know! He's out in the schoolyard! He was with some other people when I last saw him." Momiji said excitedly.

"Oh, we'll go look for him there!" Tohru said just as excitedly as Momiji.

"Ooooh! Can I come? Hatsuharu too?" Momiji asked.

"Oh alright," Kyo said, "Just don't go hugging Tohru, ya little brat."

Tohru walked in between Kyo and Momiji, followed closely by Haru. They soon came to the schoolyard, where they indeed, saw Yuki. He was sitting on the wooden bench just outside the door with two other girls. He looked a mixture of confusion, disturbance and nervousness.

Tohru had never seen his face so strange. Tohru walked up to Yuki (Momiji at her side) and said, "Good morning Yuki! Kyo and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the library after school to study. Would you like to come?" Tohru asked, her smile bright.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Honda. I'll be with you in just a moment." He said with a timid smile and a nervous glance toward the girls.

"Okay!" And Tohru and Momiji went back to Kyo and Haru.

"Prince Yuki Sohma of class 1-D, will you please please _please_ do it?" One girl said.

"Yes, please please _please_?" The other said.

Yuki soon recognized these girls by the small badge pinned to their shirts. On the heart-shaped badges it said, "YS" for 'Yuki Sohma'. Yuki's eyes widened in fear and the smile fled from his face. These were the Prince Yuki fan club girls.

"Oh… um… I'm very sorry girls… I will have to hold back on my decision…" Yuki said as he slowly backed away from the girls, as if trying not to provoke a large scary animal.

"Okay Yuki! We'll wait for you!" The girls both said longingly.

They looked as if they were hyper ventilating. Yuki wanted to help them, but he knew if he got close to those girls, one of three things would happen:

The girls would get to close and the curse would take effect.

The girls would _actually_ hyper ventilate and possibly die from shock or something…

The girls would all his belongings and treasure them creepily for the rest of their lives.

So, Yuki decided to just retreat from the situation back to his family and friends.

"What were you talking about, Yuki?" Tohru asked politely.

"Oh, um, those girls wanted to know if I could them get into Student Council…" Yuki replied, "Probably just to be nearer to me…" He finished saying under his breath.

"Geez! What's with those girls anyway?" Kyo blurted.

Everybody shrugged as an answer to Kyo's abrupt question. At the realization of everyone's simultaneous shrugging, they all laughed, even Kyo.

**Ha Ha! Just a regular day for the sohmas'….. poor yuki… geez. anyway, thanks for reading, i don't own Fruits Basket, review (good or bad)… the usual stuff I put. yeah, so please review… cause if you don't, then I'll probably think no one is reading it… then i'll be all like, "oh no! no one is reading my story! too bad for me! whaaa….." so yeah…**

**Thanks again,**

**~seaapple Yeah!**


	6. The Snake

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter Six**

At the library after school, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki had all brought their textbooks to study for the finals.

"I really hope I pass the finals this year! I promised Mom I would!" Tohru said proudly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Miss Honda." Yuki said as he smiled and tilted his head.

Kyo just ignored their conversation and opened up his textbook. He didn't even know what page his assignment was on, he just wanted to read something to ignore them. Something about Tohru's comment had made him uncomfortable. Was it his own mother? No...?

The two continued talking about the finals until the old, angry librarian came over.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said, causing spit to fly everywhere. Then she stomped off to another victim about to be shot in the eye with spit.

"That, was-" Yuki said irritated, "Disgusting."

Tohru's face was twisted up in disgust. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was completely in a straight line.

"Ew," She finally said, using her sleeve to wipe spit off her textbook.

"Sick," Kyo said in the same tone as Yuki, "She didn't even 'shush' me, but by the look on your faces, it was pretty nasty."

"Yes," Yuki said, "It was. Now, back to studying..."

"Right!" Tohru said.

XOXOXO

After an hour or two of studying, the three went back to Shigure's house. They met Hatsuharu at doorway.

"Hello." He said blankly.

"Um, Hatsuharu, what are you doing?" Tohru asked. He had taken off his shoes and was shuffling his feet back and forth.

"I'm waiting." Haru replied.

"For who, or what, may I ask?" Yuki said, cocking his head.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Kyo asked, a little late.

Haru sighed, "Kyo, I _said_ I'm waiting. Anyway Yuki, Kisa's mother called and said Kisa wanted to visit her uncle Shigure. Then I questioned who would ever _want_ to _visit_ Shigure. So I thought it was actually because she wanted to see us. After all, she does get quite lonely. At the Main House, she is too frightened of Akito's presence to really be with anyone casually, or naturally. Without being nervous, that is. So, since Shigure isn't home (Probably with Ayame...), I said she could come over and I'd watch her 'til Shigure got back. So, here I am, waiting." Haru finally finished.

Yuki's eyes widened, "So Kisa is coming? Is she still-"

"Yeah. She hasn't quite found her voice yet..." Haru answered, without letting Yuki finish.

"Oh..." Yuki said as he stared at the ground.

"Um, Hatsuharu, who is Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"She is a member of the Sohma family and the Zodiac. A while ago, she was bullied and soon she stopped going to school. Then she stopped communicating and finally just stopped talking."

"That's- s-so sad!" Tohru said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Yes," Haru said, "It is."

Just then, a woman appeared with a child at her side.

"Hello Hatsuharu, Yuki, Kyo." The woman said.

"Tohru, this is Kisa's mother, and this is Kisa."Yuki said, indicating to the child.

"Well, I'll leave you then…" Kisa's mother said.

"Goodbye." They said as she left.

Tohru knelt down by Kisa and said, "Hello Kisa! I'm Tohru Honda. I'm very happy to meet you!"

Kisa smiled and looked down at her shoes. Tohru stood and smiled at Kyo.

"She's really shy too." He said.

Tohru nodded.

"Shall we go in, then?" Yuki asked.

"Sure!" Tohru said.

XOXOXO

It turned out Kisa actually did just want to visit with Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kyo. She had also taken a liking to Tohru as well. She and Tohru had sat down to watch a cartoon while Haru, Kyo and Yuki talked outside.

"Well, she has really taken a liking to Miss Honda." Yuki said as he watched a bird jump from branch to branch in a nearby tree.

"Yes, she hasn't left Tohru's side once today." Haru agreed.

"I wander how Akito will take it… everyone getting closer to Tohru…" Kyo said.

"Kyo! You mustn't think that way! We just have to keep Miss Honda away from Akito. He is very dangerous when his temper is up." Yuki said in a worried voice.

"Mm…" Haru nodded and then said, "On a lighter note, I heard Kyo is taking a break from training." Haru said with a sly grin etched on his mouth.

"Yeah, so?" Kyo said. He knew what was coming.

"I can easily beat you up now. For I am still training!" Haru said confidently.

"Uh oh…" Yuki and Kyo said in unison, "Black Haru."

"Yeah Kyo! You wanna come and fight me!" Haru yelled.

"Geez…" Kyo and Yuki said with downcast eyes, "It's like he wants to pick a fight…"

"I'm warning Haru. You don't want to pick a fight with Kisa here. You'll just scare her!" Kyo said urgently.

"Well! Someone's changed ever since _Miss Honda_ came around!" Haru screamed in triumphant fury.

"Oh ye-" Kyo tried to say, but then came the first punch. Square in the jaw, then Haru punched him right in the nose.

"Haru! Stop this! Kisa and Miss Honda are right inside! Stop!" Yuki yelled.

"Make me, _Yuki_." Haru said silkily.

Kyo, holding his nose to try and stop the blood, threw a jab right at Haru's face. He dodged and kicked Kyo in the side. He fell to the ground and shouted, "Dang it, Haru! Why did ya have to pick a fight?"

"So I could beat you!"

"Dang it!" He stood up and grabbed Haru's arm. Kyo swung Haru towards himself and kneed him as hard as he could, right in the side. He hit the ground and snapped out of Black Haru.

"Kyo," Haru said in between groans, "No need to kick so hard… ow…"

Kyo smirked as he watched Haru grip his side in pain.

"So much for beating me!" Kyo said.

After he had said that, Tohru had walked outside.

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting…" She said sounding concerned.

Kyo and Yuki turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Oh! Kyo! Your nose! It-it's bleeding! Oh no! I'll get a cloth!" She said as she ran in the house. As Tohru left, Kisa peered through the door. She saw Haru on the ground and ran to his side. She put her hands on his shoulder as if to say, "Are you okay?"

"It's alright, Kisa, don't be frightened." Haru said soothingly.

Tohru came out of the house with a wet towel. She started to dab Kyo's nose with it. He was embarrassed with Haru and Yuki there, but he let her continue. When his nose wasn't bloody anymore, Tohru ruffled Kyo's hair and giggled, which made him even more embarrassed. Yuki rolled his eyes and Haru smirked a little.

"I'll be right back! I just need to wash the rag." Tohru said as she smiled and entered house again. Kisa followed her in.

"Kisa, since you'll be staying here until later, what do you want for dinner?" Tohru asked.

Kisa looked down at her shoes.

"Oh! Kisa! I'm so sorry! I just forgot that- Oh! Wait, I know!" Tohru ran from the kitchen and returned after a brief moment.

"Here," Tohru said handing Kisa a piece of paper, "It's a fortune paper! You just pick the one you like best!"

Kisa pointed to the picture of the small daisy.

"Okay!" Tohru said. She traced the line that was above it. "Okay! Stewed leeks it is!"

Kisa smiled timidly. Kyo popped his head through the door.

"You tryin' ta kill me?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Oh no! Um, it wasn't supposed to—oh, we can change it!" Tohru said, shaking her hands.

"Calm down! I'm just joking!" Kyo said as he walked in, Yuki behind him. Yuki looked completely annoyed. Haru had his hands on Yuki's shoulders and was following him intently.

"Will you get off me, Hatsuharu?" Yuki said, his voice rising in anger.

Hatsuharu did not reply. He seemed content with what he was doing.

"Hatsuharu!" Yuki said, his voice still rising.

Haru moaned and let go. Yuki often compared him to a disobedient child.

"Do you have any sweet potatoes?" Haru asked, tugging on Yuki's shirt.

"No! Hatsuharu, you're getting on my nerves!" Yuki said.

Haru's eye twitched.

"Crap." Kyo said. "Black Haru… again… take cover…"

Haru grabbed Yuki's shoulders again and slamed him against the wall. He had whispered something in Yuki's ear that made him wince. Kyo walked over in two strides and grabbed Haru by the collar.

"Listen here, you idiot! You've caused enough trouble here and you're scaring Kisa!"

Kisa ran over to Tohru and buried her face in Tohru's skirt.

"Haru, you should really gather your things and leave! You've created quite a disturbance today!" Yuki said, still against the wall.

"Oh no! This is my fault!" Tohru said, "I'm sorry, Haru! I'll make sweet potatoes!"

Haru strode over to where Tohru and Kisa were standing.

"It's not your fault, it's mine!" He breathed.

"Don't you touch her!" Kyo and Yuki both said.

Kyo ran over to Haru and grabbed him by the collar, "Would you like to leave now, or would you like an escort?" Kyo shouted.

Kisa was getting very nervous at the scene of fighting. Kyo had Haru pinned down the ground now and was yelling at him. In the time it had taken Kyo to pin Haru down, Yuki had made his way to the base of the stairs.

"Tohru, Kisa, come over here." Yuki whispered, for he didn't Kyo and Haru to notice. They both looked over to the stairs to see Yuki gesturing them over.

Tohru held Kisa's hand as they walked over.

"Here, we'll go find you a room, Kisa." He said. Yuki took Kisa's other hand and they climbed the stairs.

At the top, Tohru offered, "Kisa could sleep in my room if there isn't a spare."

Yuki and Kisa nodded.

"Alright. That's settled," Yuki said, "Now to separate those two…" He said nodding toward the bottom of the stairs.

XOXOXO

Shigure arrived home a little later with Ayame. Haru had left after thorough beating from Kyo. Kisa had fallen asleep upstairs in Tohru's bed, and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had settled around the table playing a game of Sevens.

"Hello Brother!" Ayame screeched.

Yuki stiffened and slowly turned his head with and evil smile.

Ayame had picked up Yuki by the arms and squeezed his shoulders. "OH! Yuki! You've gotten taller!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice.

Tohru looked over and saw Ayame. She stood, smiled and bowed as she said, "Hello Ayame! It's been a while!"

"Indeed Princess Tohru!" Tohru straightened and cocked her head in confusion.

"Well," Ayame said, "After all, a _Prince_ needs a_ Princess_!" He finished, pinching Yuki's cheeks.

Both he and Tohru blushed.

"Oi! Shut your mouth, snake!" Kyo shouted from across the room.

"Oh! Kyo! You're here too!"Ayame said with glee.

"Aya," Shigure said, "_Kyo _and Tohru are young lovers! Not Yuki, silly!"

"OOOOHHHH! Baby Brother got beaten by Kitty Cat!" Ayame said teasingly.

"Shut the _heck_ up!" Kyo said, "I've got a headache from that dang Hatsuharu! And don't think I can handle another idiotic Sohma!"

XOXOXO

**well, theres chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review and stuff.**

**BTW: I didn't know if the game "Sevens" was played 3 or 4 people so I guessed 3. **


	7. The Woods

**A Fruits Basket Tale**

**Chapter 7**

Kyo awoke the next morning to the annoying beep of the alarm clock next to his bed.

"Aw, why'd I set it for 7:00am? It's the weekend… whatever… I'll just go train…"

He heard soft mumbling and froze. Kyo slowly turned his body to see Ayame in his bed next to him.

"OH MY GOD!"

Then Ayame wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and snuggled up to him.

"Ah ah ah ah ah! G-g-get offa me!" And with that, Kyo jumped out of bed and started punching Ayame out of fear, disgust, hatred, confusion and teenage angst.

**MEANWHILE IN YUKI'S ROOM…**

"…zzz…zzz…"

Yuki is currently sleeping.

**MEANWHILE IN TOHRU'S ROOM…**

"Hee hee! It's a brand new day to do anything I want! No school, so I could do anything I want! Yay! Well, I'd better start cooking and cleaning!" Tohru said to herself happily, Kisa still waking up.

Tohru was up and picking out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day. Kisa was sitting up sleepy-eyed in the bed. Tohru chose a white shirt with sleeves cut to the elbows and a strawberry pink skirt.

She changed in the bathroom and then brushed her teeth and tied her hair in two braids.

Kisa was still in the bedroom (out of the bed now), she sleepily stumbled around in her yellow and orange pajamas.

Her tiger ears popped up comically in awareness. She walked out of the room and down the stairs only to find what she was looking for. Tohru.

**I DO NOT NEED A TRANSITION FOR SHIGURE'S ROOM BECAUSE HE IS IN THE KITCHEN. SO THIS TRANSITION IS FOR KYO'S ROOM AGAIN****…**

"DIE YOU SNAKE!" Kyo screeched at the half unconscious Ayame.

"Ow! Kyo- OW- you- Ow- don't have to- Ow- hit so- Ow- hard! Ow!"

"YES I DO! YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!" Kyo paused to say another thing, "Now get out of here before I kill you!"

"Okay!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice, despite his injured body.

**IN THE KITCHEN/DINING ROOM…**

Ayame happily limped down the stairs to dramatically greet everyone.

"Oh hello everyone! It's _such _a lovely morning! Good morning _Shigure_, Kisa, Tohru! Breakfast?"

"Oh yes!" Tohru said, warmly smiling along with Kisa, and bowing her greeting back. "I made some rice and some soup! Here!" She handed both Ayame and Shigure their food.

"Thank you Tohru!" They both said.

The two sat at the table and chatted rather loudly right after Ayame screeched, "Tohru, this is _DELISH!_"

**UPSTAIRS…**

Kyo had finished getting ready and walked down the hall to the stairs but paused before getting there. He stopped at Yuki's door.

_I'd better see if that dang rat is awake yet._

He noisily opened the door and stomped in. Yuki was curled up in a ball, the blankets all twisted up around him.

"Yo rat, get up."

"…mmno…"

"Yes! Get outta bed before I shove you out!"

An arm shot out from under the covers and punched Kyo on the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.

"I said… no…"

"Oh! You son of a-"

"YUKI! Brother is here to wakey wakey you uppy!" Ayame burst through the door.

"Ughhh…" Yuki sighed, not wanting to put up with his annoyingly immature older brother, then got out of bed.

"Now that's a good baby brother! Now who wants breakfast?"

"Wha-" Before Yuki could finish his sentence, Ayame pulled a bowl of soup and spoon out from behind his back and force fed Yuki.

Yuki was choking and sputtering as Ayame kept jamming spoonfuls of soup down his throat.

Kyo just stood there watching and chuckling like an idiot.

"Who wants more soup? YUKI DOES!" Ayame kept shouting randomly.

**PREVIOSLY… (BEFORE THE "UPSTAIRS" TRANSITION)**

This is Ayame and Shigure's conversation:

"Gure, I feel like I'm not being a good enough brother to Yuki…"

"Why's that Aya?"

"Well, I don't think I'm 'being there for him'…"

"Well then, try being nice to him today. For instance take him breakfast in bed! Heehee!"

"OKAY! He'll love that!"

Ayame walked up to Tohru in the kitchen.

"Miss Tohru?"

"Yes Ayame?"

"May I have a bowl of soup for Yuki? I'm going to go give it to him!"

"Oh that's so nice! Of course you can!" She handed him a bowl and smiled down at Kisa.

**CURRENTLY…**

"There! Now Yuki had his breakfast!" Ayame said, satisfied with what he did.

Yuki was passed out on the bedroom floor, soup splattered all over his night clothes.

"Well, bye you two!" Ayame said as he left the room, empty bowl in hand.

"Well, if you think about it," Kyo said to himself, "Yuki's still not awake…"

Kyo decided to shove Yuki around until he woke up… which was not quickly. By doing this, Kyo crowned himself 'Jerk of The House'.

After about five minutes of shaking Yuki at his shoulders, he awoke.

SLAM

Yuki darted up and had kicked Kyo across the room, then brushed of his shoulders and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Kyo." Yuki said sweetly yet sarcastically as he bent over Kyo's crumpled body. "I'll see you downstairs." And Yuki left his room to get ready in the bathroom (I guess they all get ready in the bathroom now…?).

Downstairs, Ayame was telling Shigure how he thought Yuki was so happy to have breakfast in bed.

"Oh it was wonderful Gure! He was so happy! I'll think I'll do that every day I'm here!"

"That's great Aya! Oh look! Here comes Yuki now!"

Yuki came down the stairs rather calmly, for what Ayame did with the soup…

"Good morning you two!" Yuki said in the same tone as he did with Kyo, except instead of sarcasm, it was deathly. "I don't know which one of you was _really_ responsible for what went on up there," He continued, managing the same tone and volume, "But I suggest to leave this house before something horrible happens."

Shigure and Ayame were hugging each other in fear as Yuki smiled.

"O-o-okay! We'll j-j-just g-go now! Hee hee!" And they both scrambled out of the house.

Yuki entered the kitchen and greeted Tohru and Kisa with a warm smile.

"Ha ha, good morning Miss Honda, Kisa."

"Hi! Good morning Yuki! Did you like the breakfast Ayame brought you?"

"Ha… uh… Yes! It was… amazing." He said, not as enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Heh, you don't want to know." He smiled warmly again. Kisa looked confused.

Kyo came bounding down the stairs.

"DANG RAT!"

"Excuse me you two, I must deal with Kyo."

"Oh… um… Of course!" She replied cheerfully.

Tohru continued cleaning up breakfast with the assistance of Kisa. They heard Kyo shouting really loudly and Yuki's voice rising.

"…WHATEVER! I'M LEAVING!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine!" Yuki yelled back.

Tohru walked in the room to see the two throwing punches.

"Oh… um… you two! You should stop fighting!" Tohru said timidly, as an attempt to make them stop fighting. They apparently didn't hear it.

SLAM

Yuki sent Kyo sailing through the door. Tohru squealed in fright and ran to Kyo's side. Kisa was standing in the (broken) doorway.

"… I have to go!" Yuki said, sounding pretty mad.

Tohru was tied between aiding Kyo and running to Yuki… Yuki quickly stormed off without another word, so Kyo was the answer to her question.

"Oh! Kyo, a-are you okay?"

Kyo was face-down on the ground, but he got up with a groan.

"Owww… yeah, I'm fine… that dang Yuki…"

"Um… okay! Then, you go inside and I'll be right there!"

"Alright… See you soon Tohru…" Kyo said after getting up. He arched his back and stretched before sulking into the house with Kisa.

Tohru ran to a little ways down the pathway that lead into the forest, the same way Yuki went.

"Yuki? Yuki, where are you?" She called.

She found herself going to Yuki's Secret Base. She thought she'd find him there, but he wasn't.

_Wow! He's got quite the green thumb, Mom, huh__._ She thought to herself as she continued down the path passed the garden to the river.

She forgot about Kyo and Shigure's house and Yuki and Kisa and found herself lost in her thoughts. She was walking down-stream by the river, watching the fish swim up-stream.

_I used to love going on walks like this with you, Mom. But now that I live with Kyo and Yuki and Shigure, I've been so busy, I don't have time for walks like this. So this is really nice! I like watching the fish and the birds! I really wish you were here with me Mom._

_I enjoy my time spent with Kyo on the roof and in the garden with Yuki, and well I guess Shigure can be fun at times, but moments like this are priceless! Just myself walking through the woods! It's really nice, Mom! And it's the perfect time of year too, Mom! The cherry blossoms are out and the birds and fish are returning for Spring! It's just absolutely wonderful!_

_Oh Mom, I really wi-_

Tohru's thoughts were broken by a voice calling her name.

"Miss Honda," The silvery haired, purple eyed boy called.

"Yuki! Here you are!" Tohru called back, relieved. She ran closer to him.

"Miss Honda, I'm so sorry for running away like that! I just needed a break from that stupid cat! I apologize for not saying where I was going…" Yuki said looking down at his bare feet. Yuki was sitting by the river. His knees bent close to his chest, his arms were propping him up, and his feet were just at the edge of the softly rushing water. Slim rays of sunlight catching on some of his silvery hair.

Tohru kneeled down by him. "I thought you'd be at the Secret Base." She smiled at him, "It's very peaceful here, isn't it?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes, the river is very calming. I often come here to get away from Kyo. Actually, before I knew you so well, I would come here a lot more often…" He ended his sentence with a smile as kind as Tohru's.

"Well, we should head back now huh?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Right." Yuki concluded. He stood and offered a hand to Tohru.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed his hand.

They walked the long path back to Shigure's house hand-in-hand.

When they arrived back at Shigure's, they saw Kyo on the roof, but he didn't notice them.

Kisa left with her mother before they had gotten back. Kisa's mother had left a note to thank Yuki and Tohru for having Kisa over.

"Oh no! I didn't get to say goodbye to Kisa!" Tohru said sadly.

"It's alright; we'll see her again soon." Yuki said reassuringly.

Yuki looked at his wristwatch.

"Miss Honda, it's pretty late. I didn't realize how long we'd been out! It's almost nine o'clock."

"Oh! I should check on Kyo!" Tohru said quickly.

Shigure had not come back yet, so that was a weight off all their shoulders…

Tohru climbed the ladder to the roof and saw Kyo lying down facing away from the ladder, so he didn't notice Tohru. His arm was moving up and down in soft, slow motions. There was a snow-white kitten at his side; he was stroking its soft fur.

Tohru stepped onto the roof without making a sound and then sat down beside him.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo?"

"Whew! Oh thank God! I thought you were Yuki for a sec! That could've been ugly."

"Uh…"

"Oh wait… sorry sorry… that was a bad greeting… let me start over." Kyo humorously said, "What I meant to say was, how was your walk? Did you enjoy it?" Kyo was now sitting up.

"Oh! Well, yes! It was very calming. You should come with me next time!" She did not say anything about Yuki, considering Kyo's little episode he just had…

"Haha! Who's your little friend there?" Tohru asked smiling, gesturing to the winter-white kitten.

"Oh, heh. I've no idea… but she always seems to come up here."

"Just like you Kyo!" Tohru teased.

"Heh, I guess!" Kyo smiled at her.

Then the kitten scampered down the roof and jumped onto a branch a little ways from the roof.

Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder and together they watched the sky.

Shigure arrived a little later.

"Whew! That was _some _party!" He said to himself. He looked up at the roof and saw Kyo and Tohru. "Those crazy kids… havin' fun on my roof… *sigh* why do I have three teenagers living in my house?"

"I love you, Tohru." Kyo whispered right before he kissed her.

**Alright, there's the end of chapter 7. yea, yea the ending was a little cheesy, but you know, some people like it and some don't. so um, review and stuff. Oh, I'm just gonna go and be like those other authors that say they give you stuff if you review, so YOU SHALL RECEIVE A VIRTUAL WINTER-WHITE KITTEN IF YOU REVIEW! YAY! It's the one like kyo's. :3**

**oh, and remember to vote on my polls! if you are enjoying this story, why not choose what chapter 8 will be? You pick the genre and character involvement for the 8th chapter! just go to my profile and vote! there is a second poll, it's just not on my profile yet. NOW OPEN**

**~seaapple**


	8. The Letter

_**oh my gosh guys! thanks to you guys, up to this point, this story has gotten over 1,500 views! that's the most i've ever gotten! thank you guys sooo much! keep reading and writing!**_

_**a thanks for reviewing to **_**Emmazippy577 **_**and **_**gopottergo11**_** ! you both receive a WINTER WHITE KITTEN! also, a thanks to **_**Evil Bunnies Dominate, **_**who also reviewed, but is allergic to cats, so receives a BUNNY instead! they're virtual though… so just paste it on your profile saying that you received it… or whatever you want to do with it… so yeah… thanks…!**_

_**A/N… sort of: okay so I'm just putting my own twist to Fruits Basket cause I realize some of you are like, 'yeah, it's clear you haven't read the manga or finished the anime' but ive done both. So yeah. I'm allowed to have an imagination, so back off! Yeah I'm talking to you **_**Guest**_**!**_

**NOW FOR THE ACTUAL STORY!**

A Fruits Basket Tale

Chapter 8

I was walking to Shigure's house from school by myself. I was looking down, watching my feet with each step they took.

I walked, completely mesmerized, until I reached to forest trail leading to the house. I looked up at the winding trail dotted with trees and weeds. The scent of pine danced on the light breeze in the air.

As I walked down the never-ending path, I rubbed my beads across my wrist. This was never going to get better…

But that's just pessimistic me, I guess…

I walked up the wooden plank step to the house and kicked off my shoes.

Before doing anything else, I ran upstairs to change out of my hot and sweaty black uniform. After cooling down a bit in my room, I trotted back downstairs.

Shigure was not here. I knew Yuki and Tohru were at the library again, but it was odd for Shigure not to be here…

Meh, oh well, I'll just go for a walk.

I continued on down the forest path past the house. I think this is the way to Yuki's "Secret Base", whatever the heck that is.

As bored as I was, I decided to run instead of walk, so I sprinted down on for about ten minutes. I skidded to a stop as I passed a garden. I turned around and went to look at it.

"Who the heck would plant a garden on Sohma property?" I said to myself as I scratched my head. "Oh well… I'll tell Shigure later."

I went on walking, catching my breath. I walked on past the forest to a clearing, a field still dotted with trees, but not as many. The area was pretty heavily shaded for a clearing…

Then I spotted a white tuft in the shade of a tree closer to the forest. I squinted and looked closer to see the tuft of white grow into black. Hatsuharu was here too.

I walked over to him and stood over his head. He had fallen asleep while reading. There was a red leather-bound book, face down on chest and he was silently breathing.

"Hatsu-" I began, but was stopped by Haru's eyes flashing open. He looked right up at me.

"Kyo." He said sleepily.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied, sitting up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Haru, thinking about wherever Shigure had gone to.

"Probably at the Main House." He said yawning.

"What? Why?" I asked in shock.

"I dunno. Somethin' with Akito…" Hatsuharu answered.

"Uh no… I gotta get back there… you coming?"

"I guess." Haru said, standing up.

We walked back to the path, and just like I came, I sprinted back. Haru was running a little ways behind me.

"Kyo!" Haru called to me, "What's so urgent?"

"I have to make sure everyone's okay!" I replied over my shoulder.

"Since when did you starting caring about them? You're the cat!"

"That means nothing!" I yelled, quite mad at what he said.

I got to the house and violently slammed the door open.

"Yuki? Tohru?! Shigure?" I called. No answer.

"Kyo! Calm down!" Haru said angrily, "Why are you freaking out? It's just another one of Akito's meetings at the Main House! Nothing important."

"No, Yuki said that he and Tohru were going to the library to study. If Yuki went to the Main House, Tohru had to go with him! Tohru is supposed to stay away from Akito! This could be really bad!"

"I'm sure its fine!" Haru tried to say reassuringly.

"NO, it's not! And why aren't you there?"

"Kyo, showing up to things that I don't want to be at, is not my style."

"Oh." I replied, a little confused.

Truthfully, I was hesitant about going, but I set out anyway. On my way out, I saw an up-side-down piece of paper lying on the ground. It was probably just a piece of Shigure's stupid novel.

I slipped my shoes on and headed outside.

XxXxXx

I was standing outside the Main House, about to knock on the door. My fist was an inch away from the door, right before one of the servants opened the door.

"Hello Master Kyo. Come in." She said.

I entered quietly, taking my shoes off first.

"Please go down that hall and wait outside Master Akito's door."

I nodded without looking at her.

I knew my high school graduation was coming up in less than a year. With that on my shoulders, plus Tohru coming here, this could be really really bad.

As I approached the door, two silhouettes became clearer; a boy and a girl, Yuki and Tohru. The two were sitting next to one another on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite to Akito's door.

I approached them slowly, very curious as to what was going on.

Yuki looked up at me.

He shook his head slowly, "Kyo…"

XxXxXx

At Shigure's house, an up-side-down piece of paper lay on the ground. It had fallen off the sliding door. On the front, it said:

_Kyo,_

_If you're actually smart enough to figure this out, Miss Honda and I are not at the library. I have told you this so you will not come for us. This, however, does involve Miss Honda, but I will look after her. Kyo, you are involved in this too. Do not come to get us, for your own sake. I am protecting you. Everything will be fine, you stupid cat._

_-__Yuki_

**OoOoOohhh! Cliff hanger-type thing… maybe…this was a kinda short chapter… I dunno really… anyway, R&R**

**-seaapple**


End file.
